Dragon Ball LH
by Etsize
Summary: Light Heart and Light Half: When there is the Light, there is always the Dark at the opposite side. One lost the feelings, Another was lost to the feelings. The chessboard had been set the moment of a God's death.(AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own any parts of Dragon Ball series, save for the parts I make for this story.**

* * *

How trite it is to say you feel like the world around you is crumbling away in this universe full of monsters. But the triteness becomes a bottomless pit of despair that can not be filled by anything when it is your world that's crumbling.

A bottomless pit of despair, that was exactly what Vegeta was feeling like having it in the stomach. The news of Planet Vegeta's destruction had a enough impact to shock the prince. It was especially harsh for the young prince who had been forced to join the Planet Trade Organization as a hostage to assure Saiyans' loyalty to the newly crowned emperor when Cold passed his crown down to Frieza.

It didn't matter if Vegeta had a power level of the over 10,000 the moment he was born. He could fight, yes, better than any other decent Mid-Class warriors, but it didn't mean he could withstand the abuse Frieza and his elite forces rained down to him wholly intact. Loudmouth, prideful personality of his didn't help either. What let him endure it was a promised future for him to leave PTO behind for the throne of Planet Vegeta and a lesson the Queen and Sage Parsla bestowed upon him about Warrior's Pride.

_Don't hesitate to repay the favor and spite anyone dishes out to you when the chance comes._

_Become strong to the strong and weak to the weak. Becoming weak to the weak means to have mercy upon the weak, for mercy is a privilege the only truly strong may give to the weak._

_And most importantly, survive to the last to build up your own strength and win eventually against all odds. You must select the battlefield you will fight __carefully._

Vegeta had held on to those, keeping his head down as much as his pride allowed. He had continued to survive, gaining favors for repaying favors and spites for spites from various members of PTO and Galactic Patrol secretly. Sometimes, he survived only because of favors he had earned from low-rank soldiers and technicians and pencil pushers in PTO who lied through their teeth to lessen the brunt of his punishment when Zarbon was about to beat the living light out of him for his defiance.

Nappa, who followed Vegeta around since he had been sent by King Vegeta, was a very proud Saiyan bodyguard whenever he reported prince's development to the king and the queen.

But now, with the destruction of Planet Vegeta and almost all Saiyans' demise, all hopes to escape Frieza's claw was lost.

Cheelai, who hunted down them just to make sure Vegeta was safe, fidgeted after delivering the news.

"For what's worth, I'm sorry."

Nappa closed his eyes in the dazed astonishment standing barely upright.

Vegeta sighed and found his voice after a moment.

"…...Thank you, Cheelai, for finding us to update me."

Cheelai saw a reignited fire in his spirit from his posture.

"You are thinking something up, aren't you?" asked Cheelai.

"You'd better not to know." answered Vegeta.

"My prince?" Nappa fixed his gaze at him, "Is there anything we can do?"

'Is there a hope for Saiyans?'was what he truly wanted to ask.

"Yes, there is." nodded Vegeta, "I don't know if it will do any good, but I have a thought."

He crossed his arms, grim faced.

"But first, you need to leave from here immediately, Cheelai. Everything will go to hell and fast, you will not want to get caught into it."

"What are you going to do?"

He shook his head.

"I told you, you'd better not to know."

"Oh-kay…," she dragged the word out, backing away slowly, "it IS some serious shit, I get it. Good luck, then."

Taking the eyes off of the running girl, Nappa knelt before the prince.

"What's your bidding, Prince Vegeta? What's your plan?"

He was desperate for the prince's order and the guidance it would provid.

His life's mission was to protect the royal family. But the king was gone. The homeworld was gone. Only the prince remained. He was so lost that he was clinging to the last royal blood who was way younger than him.

Instead of explaining, Vegeta tapped the scouter. Nappa understood what it meant at once and smashed his own scouter with a small ki-blast.

Deadpanned, Vegeta just took out the battery in his scouter. Nappa hid his sheepishness with a shrug.

"It is Frieza that destroyed our homeworld." Vegeta answered Nappa's previous question.

"What?! But, but…...!"

Nappa stopped voicing his doubt, for he recalled Frieza's direct order to assemble all Saiyans in Planet Vegeta a month ago. Vegeta had disobeyed the order, making him groan inwardly and worry the aftermath the prince would inevitably face. He had thought it to be his usual defiance. But now he came to think of it, the prince had never once disobeyed the direct order from Frieza until then.

"You, you knew…...?"

"No." frowned Vegeta, "I had my doubt, but it was too fragile to bring up to father. I suspect it from the manner Frieza reigns his forces in when they step out of line to punish me. He had subtly aided and abetted their arbitrariness when he should have intervened. I am the hostage to ensure we Saiyans' obedience; it wouldn't do any good for him to drive us to rebel. However, if it were his intention all along, if he wanted us to rebel to give him the excuse for our extermination, it made perfect sense."

"But why does he want us gone?" Nappa gritted his teeth, "We followed his orders, answered his whims and conquered worlds for him. What does he gain from this betrayal!"

"That, I don't have a clue." closed his eyes, Vegeta massaged the bridge of the nose, "Nonetheless, we must make the rest of our race that survived to escape from Frieza's forces."

When he opened the eyes, it held piercing glints of the thirst for vengeance.

Nappa knew that gleam. He had seen it long time ago when King Vegeta had been plotting to bring Tuffles to the ground. It was the guiding light he had followed gladly and never regretted it, the same light that now Prince Vegeta wielded showing the rocky way for Saiyans to brave through.

To the rocky way that led them to the eventual victory.

Vegeta's voice woke Nappa up from the daydream.

"Set the coordinate of Attack Balls for the outskirt of the galaxy. We must go as far as we can to escape his orbit."

"What about the escape order, Your Highness? Do we have a means of transmitting it?"

Vegeta smirked and showed him a microchip.

"PTO will do it for me."

Nappa looked at the scouter which Vegeta was about to put the battery back in, and laughed out loud.

"Oh, how ingenious of you!"

"No, how ingenious of Queen."

At THAT comment, Nappa stumbled on his way for their Attack Balls.

"Do you mean to say Queen Parsla knew it, too?!"

"She knew," amused, Vegeta snorted, "and survives, ranting up a storm in my head about Frieza's uncivilized patchwork of an annihilation operation."

Nappa let out of a croak, almost choking.

"What."

Vegeta started losing his smirk, catching on his own word.

"Well, it turns out it is inevitable for us to face the ruination? Since the day King Vegeta profaned Lord Beerus for a pillow?"

"What?"

"And my mother is the first Saiyan wizard? Neat, isn't it?"

**"What!"**

The prince spat out the next speech with a streak of panic.

"My thought, exactly! But she's telling me this now. Why telling me this now? **Why not before, MUCH sooner than this crap!**"

Nappa calmed down all at once and shoot him a wary glance.

"…Are you feeling alright? It's not a good sign for your mental health hearing a dead woman."

His calm was shattered, however, when he heard it, too.

《"He's quite alright, dear guard. I was sparing the surprise for your beating heart's sake."》

"…...Oh."

He promptly fainted.

Vegeta shouted at him, kicking him up the ass.

"It's not a big shock enough to pass out, you moron!"


	2. Chapter 2

Parsla giggled in her left hand. In front of her, a small pond of silvery water showed the fainted Nappa and Vegeta kicking him awake.

"Nappa is so funny when he's in shock."

Her smile suddenly vanished and it left her impassive. It was as if her face drained out of emotions and was left in hollow state of feelings. Then, she narrowed the eyes in vexation.

"Hm, it seems I use up my stock of amusement. I wish I had more of it even though it's too scarce to find nowadays."

Parsla was unusual for a Saiyan from the very first time she opened the eyes to the living world. When she was a small baby, she never shed tears, smiled or got upset. It was as if she had no capacity to feel emotions in exchange for high, telltale intelligence. She was aware and self-conscious about her surrounding. She was an easy but disturbing baby for caretakers to look after because of it, for she only yelled out when she was hungry or relieved herself.

One day, she found out that she could harvest the emotion from any of intelligent beings and utilized as hers by chance. It was a nighttime when a baby next to her cried nonstop. She was one hundred fifteen days old and irritated at the cry that disturbed her sleep. She wanted him to shut up and then, suddenly, he did. Then she started to feel what he had felt and knew she took his feeling away from him and made it hers.

She didn't know how it was possible then, though she was doing it out of an instinct for survival when she was old enough to let out of the incubator because she clearly remembered what her parents had said in the shock and disgust about her when they had come to see her growth.

_"What's wrong with it?"_

_"It can't be my spawn!"_

She was born with wrong hair and eyes for a pure Saiyan. Or, she became wrong over time according to what they had said.

Her hair had turned stark white, and the eyes had been discolored to yellow that gleamed like a glow of the setting sun in the dark. They had run a genetic testing to make sure she was their child and had confirmed that she was indeed theirs and there was nothing wrong in her gene.

They had rejected her anyway, however. She was too different to blend in her people, so different that her parents had refused to acknowledge her as theirs. Her eyes were too different and aware for them to see nothing more than a heartless monster. Combined with her low power level of which was 27 when she was born, she was obviously to be a low-class warrior and it was unacceptable for low-class warriors that always worked in teams to have any kind of emotional incapability in Saiyan standard.

Her uniqueness had been seen as a sure sign of inferiority and failure. What could they have done more than rejecting her?

Thus, she learned from the rejection and started use others' emotion to survive.

Though she could feel and express in some degree in her terms before she found the ability to harvest emotions. Her emotions were so fainter than what others felt and milder than how others expressed that nobody could understand what her thought was or how she felt. But there had been the chance to develop her own feelings. However, her capability to evoke her own emotion was crippled forever by her attempt to blend in Saiyan society.

Tilting her head to right side Parsla tapped her cheek with the right forefinger.

"Or should I spend some time and grief to mourn my people's death?"

After some thought, she scoffed and shook her head.

"Nah, they don't need it. Most of them are the nasty pieces of work anyway, they must rot in Hell. King Yemma is probably taking care of them by now."

Even though she was the queen of all Saiyans, she was not blind to the fault of her people. In fact, she harboured a healthy dose of contempt for lives they(and herself) led. She knew the reason Saiyans obeyed Frieza's order was to survive, but it didn't excuse the cruel way they did his biddings for their own amusement.

Torturing for the sake of getting information, maiming to inflict fear and take away the enemies' will to fight back, and slaughtering lives to empty out a planet: Those were in their job description. It was not okay, but it was their job.

But they should not have enjoyed them.  
They should not have caused the more needless sufferings.

They, including Parsla, had no excuse for the sadistic glee they got from some evil deeds that were for the sake of evil deed.

As a warrior race, Saiyans had the innate thick skin and very realistic view of the world. They did not waver among the hard decisions and were not traumatized as easily as the people of the other races. Practically, mental illnesses were not for Saiyans. In a certain point of view, you could say they were born psychopaths because their mental structure was far from the norms compared to other people's.

But it didn't mean Saiyans had no sympathy. In fact, they had tons of it and Parsla could prove it, for the most of emotions she had harvested in her 28 years' life from her people were the self-loathing and grief. Those emotions were so strong and thick that Saiyan warriors turned them into the anger and hatred almost immediately out of a defense mechanism. If they hadn't done it, if Cold Empire and Frieza's PTO had not trained them to treat those things as weakness to curb, there would have been the many of reports about mess-suicide of the low-class warriors.

She have seen it in the front seat. Even with the defense mechanism which came from the training, Saiyans became more self-destructive and more addicted to violence over time.

It was the mass-hysteria.  
Frieza's rule had made a mental illness for Saiyans.  
He completely ruined the chance for her people to become something better and greater.

Therefore, not however, all of the Saiyans had no excuse. They did not make their excuse to impart to anyone, even to Yemma, and could not allow themselves to be pardoned in any shape or form. Some of them were too far gone and completely lost.

Perhaps, it was a divine mercy in disguise of doom for Saiyans. She sure felt that way, and she knew they too would have because their emotions were hers to keep for ever and ever, in the Non-space between life and death.

"I have to train in the mystic arts more, I have nothing else to do otherwise."

Parsla looked around her, the Non-space between life and death. She knew why she was trapped here but didn't know why she knew herself to be trapped wherever here was. Her strange, innate foresight and knowledge provided almost everything she wanted to know and nothing of the cause of those things.

She was trapped because she didn't belong to the living world nor the world beyond the death. The system of universe couldn't process her death for an unknown reason and crashed, leaving her in the state of undeath. She could train, rest, collect the emotions that haunted this place and do some magic. But she couldn't sleep, eat or leave the place permanently.

Well, at least, the knowledge of various mystic arts would be useful just as it gave her means to talk with her surviving son. Actually, she would suffer the eternal hunger, since she could not digest any kind of food in this place even if she could make foods out of thin air, unless she found the way to feed herself in any form or shape in the knowledge of the mystic arts. She had a vague idea feeding off emotions and a method to weave the spell for it.

She'd better hurry, for the hunger was a Saiyan's oldest and biggest enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

The problem Parsla got in the space between the life and death was, even though she wanted it, she could not 'live' in the actual meaning. Fighting, eating and sleeping: Those things were essential for every Saiyan and it was not an exception for her either. Her spirit would be worn down by flatness of the space without any sort of the action or stimuli, and it would made her as dull as dead man. But the space had nothing to offer for her in that regard.

It had literally had nothing when she had been expelled to this place. It was the endless, consuming nothingness. Had she not grown in mystic prowess because of her husband's plot to overthrow Frieza, it would have devoured her mind and left her soul an empty shell.

It had been a pure luck that she had made the pond of silvery water which became the connecting hub of the living world. Because of the pond, emotions the living creatures released flowed into the space of nothing, giving some kind of stimuli she much needed. Furthermore, although emotions were not color, smell, taste or sound, it was enough to be the groundwork for working out everything she needed.

She specialized her magic in the art of creation, strange for a Saiyan that tended to incline to the side of destruction. King Vegeta had forced the marriage on her with him when he had found out her special power and tried to make a use of her magical power, but, nonetheless, she stubbornly has erred toward the creation when it came to magic because it felt wrong to much otherwise. It was a wise decision considering her current circumstance.

The pond was originally an astral pocket she made to store the harvested emotions. It became the pond when she was thrown in the consuming nothingness bursting it apart. Now, thanks to the art of creation, she could make everything she needed by using the emotions.

It was quite easy to turn emotions into the life force, for an emotion was a kind of energy its own caliber. It only took two days for her to weave the spell and use it to sustain herself.

Someone might say emotions were nothing but a combined effect of the chemicals and electric signal between synapses, but it was the fact; emotions were the energy.

Once she could afford the time to relax without danger of starvation, she started to make her own domain surrounding the pond. Emotions crystallized when they were fortified by ki as she compressed them into the high enough density and pressure, so she made all kind of jewels from the crystallized emotions.

Sometimes she observed her son's endeavor to lead his remained people away from the sway of Frieza and gave some helpful advice here and there while she carved flowers in E-Crystals. At other times, she found out the unexpected things like a Tuffle survivor when she tracked the emotion energy through the universe for her leisure. Often times, she had to intervene to save young Vegeta or other Saiyan survivors in the roundabout way by giving some life energy she gathered or by casting a convincing illusion or two to deceive their pursuers.

There were times she wondered why she even bothered. When she saw a Saiyan who preyed on the planets' life force for the sake of his power, she wondered if she should have let the man's life end. When she found the ungrateful betrayers who were saved by young Vegeta's vendetta against Frost daemons, she wondered if she was wrong to urge Vegeta to help them by teaching him the principle of the Golden Rule. Although she understood their resentment, considering Saiyans had been Frost daemons' agents, she could not allow it to harm her son.

In any case, overall, she was satisfied, though. Vegeta was growing up to be a fine boy growing in power and gaining allies.

She acquired various magics. One of them was the magic to visit the dreamscape of the others. She took away nightmares and trauma from Vegeta and his company, though nobody except Vegeta remembered her doing it.

Nine years old Vegeta looked at her aghast when she told the truth of her situation in her first dream visit. She hadn't thought to tell it at first, but he gave her the valid reason: He was on the run, and he couldn't wait to know someone behind the voice that sounded like his mother indefinitely. He has trusted her helpfulness so far, but he needed the assurance since he had his own band of warriors to take care of.

"You actually died?!"

Parsla shrugged.

"Strictly speaking, I did, dear, though I didn't go to the Otherworld. I am now not so different from a ghost that somehow finds a way to nagging the livings. I can talk you whenever I want to without additional measures because you are of my blood, and Nappa could hear me because he was near you back then." she tapped her cheek with her forefinger rolling the eyes in thinking."I'm trying to make a way to give you more pragmatic help, but counsels and a sort of healthcare were all I can give you while you are awake for now."

Vegeta crossed his arms and scowled tapping his foot on the ground.

"This doesn't feel like a dream, though. You look like the same, smell like the same, and your voice and demeanor are the same. I can even feel the energy of my own in this supposed dream."

"Of course, you can. I made sure that this magic works exactly like this," Parsla smiled using minimal playfulness, "just so you can work out the kink in your martial art training and the education. I will be here whenever you sleep at night."

He turned his head squirming at the education part. She was through and strict when it came to education, but it was not always about fight or battle. It also covered literature, mathematics, and other things. It seemed boring, not to say inane, subjects to learn while a Saiyan was on the run ever since he spread a virus in the PTO's intergalactic network. At least he was now sure she was truly his mother, he thought. Nobody sounded genuine and apathetic at the same time like her when she showed her more true, distant self.

Speaking of the virus, it was of the special make of Tuffle-tech Parsla had got for Vegeta before his departure to PTO and had worked better than he had expected. The virus in the chip had transmitted his order to escape from Frieza's flagship when his scouter send it in the disguise of a report and scrambled the network messing it up. It earned Vegeta and Nappa much needed time to run and hide. Since the transmission hadn't been particularly discreet, the Galactic Patrol and everyone that had been tapping the network came to know that all surviving Saiyans now deserted PTO.

Seeing Vegeta squirming, Parsla raised an eyebrow with an um-hum.

"Perhaps, it will do a good for you to have a study buddy. What was his name? Raditz?"

Vegeta went wide-eyed at that name.

Raditz was a boy older than him by a year that Vegeta and Nappa had saved him from a wild predator by chance a week ago. They had found him because one of their pursuers had ambushed and shoot them down from Planet Moore's atmosphere.

Receiving the order to escape, each Saiyan survivor reacted in the different way. Many of them ignored it disbelieving and were hunted down. Some of them were already killed by PTO before Vegeta's message reached. Only a few of them escaped. And Raditz was one of them who had escaped.

Frieza hadn't waste time to put a price on Saiyans' heads once PTO Network rebooted. Vegeta and Nappa had had to run and again, for their price was the highest. It had sometimes been good for them since it had given them a chance to take the ship of bounty hunters they had killed. Attack Balls were good and all, but they undoubtedly had trackers and bugs that could restart anytime even though they had administered to those the small burst of ki-induced EMP.

It had been while the one of the skirmish with a group of bounty hunters when Saiyan duo found Raditz. Dispatching the bounty hunters, they had learned from him that Frieza had given PTO soldiers the order to kill all Saiyans among them before Planet Vegeta's destruction. Raditz was a sole survivor of his unit from the killing order. Since then Raditz joined Prince's group and worked as a supplier, for he was quite a prodigy when it came to smuggling.

Vegeta admitted Raditz was useful and resourceful seeing all the supply he brought from black market in Planet Rhide under the radar of several informants, but he would not voice it. Raditz was already so bold and sassy that no amount of beating had failed him from giving Vegeta fond annoyance. If he ever complimented Raditz on that now, he would be intolerably as smug as a puffed up peacock.

"No." was, therefore, the only reasonable answer Vegeta could give to stop her bringing in Raditz.

Parsla gave him wicked smile.

"Oh, yes!"

"I said, NO!"

Parsla pointed it out.

"And I say, 'YES!' since you are so fond of him like an annoying goof of a big brother."

Vegeta's face flushed, his feet stomping and hands clenching at the both sides.

"I am not!"

"Oh? Then what is this for?" raising an eyebrow Parsla gestured at his tail that was quivering in hopefulness. "You are thrilled to have a friend of your age, just admit it."

"No, the weakling is a good punching bag, that's all." facepalmed Vegeta blushed like a volcano on the brink of eruption.

She raised her other eyebrow.

'Try to keep saying that to yourself, dear, you fool no one.'

Thus, Parsla's class for Saiyan children in the dreamland began by bringing Raditz in.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hello, little ones."_

_"Um…... hello?"_

_"Yeah, hi! But I don't know you. Where am I? Who are you people? Where's grandpa?"_

_"I am Queen Parsla. Nice to meet you, little Broly and young Kakarrot."_

_「The Queen and the Wild children, first meeting」_

* * *

After two years from the beginning of her undeath, Parsla created a spell to pass objects over the borderline of the world in two-way. Even if it could not let her escape the place, she was happy enough to spend 'happiness' for the self-celebration. She could now give her starving son and his company food to eat and magical artifacts to help them in a tight situation.

The life force she converted from emotions could heal and replenish ki, but were not fit to fill the body's much needed nutrient. It sure was a big help for fugitive Saiyans, however, it was also true that it didn't help the children's physical growth. They were on the run, and they often didn't get food.

Thus, it had been perhaps a good fortune that someone with power to interfere in time stream decided to take young Saiyans under her wing for these two years. A god with deceiving figure of a small pink girl, the Supreme Kai of Time, had come to collect them.

Parsla didn't know why the Kai took interest for them or how she recognized of the Kai. Strange foreknowledge of hers began to bug her, but she couldn't be helped but endure. It was useful and not a once led her astray yet. And according to her foreknowledge, the Kai had some sort of design in regard of Saiyans, but didn't have malice against them at least.

So Parsla led her people to the Kai whenever she came to take them to her place which was outside of the norm of the world like her garden world.

The last time the Kai came, she talked to Parsla directly before she left.

"Thank you, Queen Parsla, for your trust. The universe avoids its destruction countless times thanks to your help and cooperation. I will not let your trust down."

The Kai didn't visit again. Parsla knew the Kai let her know she had known her existence from the beginning, and it was to inform her that children of the dream class were important for existence of the universe. Parsla had to wonder if the Kai letting her know was as it shall be. However, one thing was clear: The Kai count on her who was queen of a mass-murdering race for something of the importance.

It gave Parsla strange feelings. She didn't know what she was feeling, but she extracted it from herself and kept it in the spacial case. Its color was dazzling magenta.

Without other Saiyans to care, she could focus on helping her son and perfected the spell. It was solely thanks to Nappa that children of the group didn't suffer the stagnant in their growth until the spell completed. He has given away some of his potion of food to children and prevent them from having the severe case of malnutrition.

Nappa was doing the good job at protecting the prince. Even though Raditz and Vegeta were learning to avoid the eyes that looked for them, it was Nappa's experience that saved them all when it came to shaking off pursuit or retrieving a risky deal to get something they needed. They would have been captured or killed without him by the time Parsla was able to give them help in material means.

However, it didn't change that they were losing the ground to hide, especially since Frieza handed over the job to catch them to his ruthless brother, Cooler.

Frieza tended to work in the surgical way. He would set a price on his target's head, send bounty hunters, spies and assassins, and wait while he was working on the trading deal of a star system scale. He didn't like to cause an unnecessary destruction and disliked to be bothered by a small fly unless he was provoked or bored, for it was bad for business. Cooler, on the other hand, preferred the brute force and tended to aim for overkill. If someone gave him a job to remove a small band of pirate, he would burn the whole surface of a planet and cracked the said planet for resources.

It was why Frieza, the second son, succeeded the throne from King Cold, not Cooler the first borne, for the ruler of the universe was not all about ruthlessness. Cooler was not fit to rule, lacking delicate cunning mindset to work out the business. However, he was a superb killer and feared agent of the empire.

When Frieza let Cooler lose on Saiyans, even Galactic Patrol could not do a thing but severe ties with Prince Vegeta after three years. The prince has been a big help, warning of attacks and espionage from PTO with his tactical mind and insight of the PTO which Nappa and Raditz provided and countering them with his own power. But the Patrol force was not strong enough handle Cooler's direct attention. Hell, only reason PTO didn't wipe out of them was because Beerus will wipe out them in return if it ever happened. Beerus was a lazy god for a God of Destruction, but he was not stupid enough to risk his own demise by Omni-king's hands for the incompetence his indolent cause. But the possibility of the God's intervention would not stop Cooler's hand forever.

Before severing ties, Special Agent Jaco, by Galactic King's direct order, delivered the escape plan for Prince and an equipment to commence the plan: A Black Hole Engine and a map of a section of galaxy.

"Why do you help them? My lord, you, of all people, know what atrocity Saiyans, include the Prince, have committed. Some small deeds of good in the present time don't redeem sins of the past." asked Jaco when the Galactic King ordered to give the Prince of all Saiyans a way to escape.

"Tell me, Agent Jaco. What are the chances of defeating Cold Dynasty through our own power?"

"…..."

Jaco didn't have an answer that's not a lie.

"Kais don't intervene in mortals' matter anymore, not since Bibidi and Majin Buu massacred them." the King clasped his hands behind his back and closed his eyes. "With Lord Beerus deep in sleep, no god will answer our plea. We must take the matter our hands in any way possible."

"I know, my lord. I know how you feel." squeezing his fists, Jaco said in low voice. "But is it wise to lay your hope on Saiyan Prince? It was only five years since he turned his back on the Millennia Empire of Cold Dynasty."

"We can only hope, Agent." The king sighed.

Thus, by a convenient chance of an accidental black hole and event horizon, Saiyans faked their own death and hide from Cooler.

Parsla saw Frieza scoffed at the news of their supposed death, muttering 'stupid monkeys'. He let the matter go.

But Cooler, he didn't do it so. As a life long agent of the Justice Division of the Cold Empire, he just knew his target managed to escape from his grasp. He was prided himself on thoroughness when it came to his job, unlike his lax brother. But he could't chase after Saiyans anymore because Frieza ordered him to stop.

Frieza alone, Cooler could handle him, he was stronger than that brat. But King Cold was a different matter altogether. Even in his old age, King Cold's power level reached 11 million in his 2nd form. If Cooler ever revolted against rightful heir, he would be slapped down until a lesson of obedience was learned.

'If only I was stronger than father. If I was strong enough to handle both Cold and Frieza!'

Parsla saw it all, the boiling resentment and seething wrath in Cooler, and smiled sharply.


End file.
